Maintenant je te séquestre chez moi
by NaomiDa
Summary: Yaoi. KoyaTego. Depuis déjà un mois la tournée des TegoMass a commencé et Tegoshi fait tout pour éviter Keii-chan jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup de fil.


Couple : KoyaTego

Résumé : Depuis déjà un mois la tournée des TegoMass a commencé et Tegoshi fait tout pour éviter Keii-chan jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un coup de fil.

* * *

**Maintenant je te séquestre chez moi**

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

- T'as l'air ailleurs.

Pour être ailleurs, ça il l'était. Depuis maintenant un mois, la tournée des TegoMass avait commencé et depuis Tegoshi n'avait pas revu his boyfriend (Dédicace à Estelle, parce que l'anglais ça en jette xD).

- Tu l'as appelé ?

- Non.

- Alors fais le !

- Et puis quoi encore ? Si j'entends sa voix, je vais vouloir qu'il vienne.

- C'est pour ça que t'écoutes Love Addiction en boucle ?

- …

- Oh allé quoi ! Je peux comprendre que Keii-chan te manque mais si tu réponds à aucun de ses appels, il va finir par se poser des questions.

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de Massu, le portable du plus jeune se mit à sonner, affichant ''Keii-chan''.

- Bon bah j'te laisse ! Dit Massu avec un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte de la loge.

Une fois Massu dehors, Tegoshi décrocha prudemment et porta le portable à son oreille.

- Allo ?

- Enfin tu me répons !

Tegoshi sourit, il était heureux de l'entendre même si c'était juste par téléphone et que Keiichiro lui faisait à moitié la morale.

- … J'ai faillis croire que t'étais mort ! Encore heureux que tu montes sur scène sinon j'te jure que j'aurais déjà signalé ta disparition.

- Keii-chan…

Il venait de fermer les yeux et avait soupiré son prénom.

- Tu m'as manqué Keii.

- Toi aussi Tesshi.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'agrandit encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai passé mon après-midi à faire du shopping avec Pi et Shige et maintenant je suis dans le taxi pour rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

- Je suis dans la loge et j'ai pensé à toi aujourd'hui.

- Moi aussi. J'ai envie de te revoir.

- J'ai deux jours de congés demain et après demain si tu veux et comme après c'est les concerts à Tokyo…

- Je vais pouvoir de séquestrer chez moi pendent deux jours.

Leurs rires s'élevèrent et le cœur de Tegoshi fit un bon quand celui de Koyama atteint ses oreilles. Il lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient peu à peu leurs sérieux, on frappa à la loge et un membre du staff entra.

- Excusez-moi mais il va falloir commencer à vous préparer.

- D'accord.

- Où est Masuda-san ?

- Certainement en train de manger.

- Bien, je vais le chercher.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et l'homme du staff sortit.

- Désolé Keii-chan mais…

- Je sais, j'ai entendu.

- J'aurais aimé rester avec toi.

- Mais les fans t'appellent.

- Ouais… Je t'aime Keii.

- Je t'aime aussi Tesshi.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

Le concert était fini et Tegoshi venait tout juste de prendre une douche et de se changer. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement pour rejoindre la loge et passer un coup de fil à Keii, quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière et posa une main sur sa bouche. Prit de panique, il essaya de se débattre mais la personne qui le tenait l'entraînait déjà vers un placard vide à côté d'eux. Tegoshi continuait de bouger jusqu'à se que son kidnappeur l'attrape et l'enlace d'un coup.

Cette odeur, ces bras, ce torse. Tegoshi ne les connaissait que trop bien. S'éloignant d'un coup de l'homme qui le tenait, il lui sauta littéralement au cou après s'être assuré qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Keii ?

- Je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure non ? Je rentre chez moi.

- Mais chez toi c'est…

- Près de toi.(1)

Avec un énorme sourire, Tegoshi lui sauta une nouvelle fois au cou.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, plaisanta le plus vieux.

- T'imagines pas comment !

Pour toute réponse, Keiichiro fondit sur ses lèvres. Rapidement leurs langues se retrouvèrent et Tegoshi fut plaqué contre le mur derrière lui et avant qu'il ne le réalise totalement, se retrouva torse nu. Koyama commença ensuite à lui dévorer le cou, laissa de temps à autres des suçons.

- Keii…

- Hm.

- Je t'aime.

Souriant, le dit Keii releva la tête.

- Moi aussi Tesshi, murmura-t-il avant de replonger au creux du cou de son cadet.

Rapidement, il commença à lui embrasser le torse, descendant de plus en plus bas. Alors que sa langue jouait avec le nombril du plus jeune, il entreprit de défaire sa braguette et le bouton de son jean. Une fois cela fait, il remonta pour goûter une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de Yuya, glissant lentement une main dans son pantalon.

Un gémissement échappa à Tegoshi avant que l'impensable ne se produise : La porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand.

- Oups !

Devant eux, Massu, la bouche et les bras chargés de nourriture.

- Je crois que che vais bous lécher cheul !

- Lécher je suis pas sûr mais laisser oui ça parait bien.

Massu leur sourit après avoir avalé rapidement et ferma la porte, les laissant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tegoshi qui explosa de rire. Attendant patiemment qu'il ait fini, Koyama reprit là ou il en était une fois Yuya calmé.

- T'imagines si ça avait été un membre du staff.

- Tais toi et laisse moi t'embrasser, répliqua Koyama.

Il n'était pas pressé mais juste un peu à cran. Depuis déjà un long mois son cadet l'évitait et maintenant qu'il l'avait devant lui, il n'acceptait pas que son Tesshi pense à autre chose qu'à lui.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et le plus jeune entreprit à son tour d'enlever le tee-shirt de Keiichiro.

- Tu sais se qu'on devrait essayer un de ces jours ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi en fille.(2)

Tegoshi le regarda étrangement.

- En fille ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es trop kawaii en fille et qu'après un placard, c'est ça ou encore une fois les menottes.

- Aaah !

Koyama venait tout juste de glisser sa main dans le boxer de son cadet.

- Alors ?

- Avant de penser à ça, finissons se qu'on fait dans se placard.

- T'as raison.

Il se colla un peu plus à Tegoshi et le débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de faire de même pour lui. Dans son mouvement, leurs virilités se touchèrent et ils gémirent.

- Keii…

- Hum ?

- Dépêches !

Keii lui répondit par un mouvement de bassin, les faisant une nouvelle fois gémir.

- Demandes.

- Keii…

- Demandes.

Et après un nouveau mouvement de bassin, Tegoshi céda.

- Prends-moi.

Un énorme sourire étendit les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il attrapait les cuisses de Tegoshi pour les placer autour de ses hanches.

- C'était pas si dur que ça.

Yuya enroula ses bras autour de son cou et attendit.

D'un coup de rein, il le pénétra et une fois totalement en lui, ne bougea plus. Les yeux dans les yeux avec Tegoshi, il attendait que la douleur parte, en profitant pour l'embrasser. Quelques minutes passèrent quand enfin, le plus jeune commença à se déhancher, gémissant par la même occasion.

Le collant au mur pour qu'il ne fasse plus aucun geste, Keii fit un magnifique sourire à Tegoshi.

- On est pas pressé Tesshi.

- Siii ! Ca fait déjà un mois !

- A qui la faute ?

- C'est pour ça que je répondais pas au téléphone, je savais que… Ahh !

Pour le faire taire, le plus vieux venait de donner un coup de rein.

- T'as passé tout ce mois à m'éviter alors laisse moi au moins m'amuser un peu !

- T'es pas drôle Keii !

- Ah bon ?

- Ouais…

Et comme pour lui prouver le contraire, celui-ci donna un coup de butoir rapide, faisant trembler son cadet.

- En… Core.

Un nouveau coup et Yuya gémi encore plus fort.

- Keii ~

Lui faisant un suçon dans le cou, Keiichiro donna encore un coup de rein, sentant les ongles de Yuya s'enfoncer dans ses épaules.

- Aller Keii ! Bouge !

- T'es trop impatient.

- Dépêches ou je pars.

- T'en es pas capable.

- Je finis à la main.

- Ah bon ?

Lui lançant un regard pervers, Keii commença à jouer de ses doigts sur le membre tendu de Tegoshi.

- Tu serais près à partir là Tesshi ?

- Nan… Mais s'il te plait Keii.

- Mh ?

- Tu vas quand même pas me forcer à le dire ?

- Si.

Le plus jeune soupira.

- Fais moi l'amour.

A peine eut il fini sa phrase que Keiichiro commença ses vas et viens rapides, le forçant à s'accrocher plus fort à lui.

-K… Kei ~~

Dans un coup plus fort que les autres, il toucha sa prostate. Tegoshi se libéra et quelques secondes plus tard, Koyama le suivit.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda le plus jeune après avoir récupéré son souffle.

- Maintenant je te séquestre chez moi

* * *

(1)Pardonnez-moi, je suis juste TROP guimauve, surtout avec ce couple T^T

(2)Prochain OS ?

Vous devez vous douter que je vais faire une suite pour vous raconter les deux jours de séquestration !


End file.
